


Fabula Nova Crystallis

by kyraensui



Series: Distant Worlds [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lost Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Mind Games, Multi, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: To outwit their fearsome opponent, they must learn the tragic past of Voltron's origin. What they learned will change everything what they've been fighting for.Lotor sets his new plan in motion to strengthen and reform the Empire with the help of an unlikely dark ally.Keith's sanity will be tested beyond his limit with new revelations from his nightmarish captivity.





	1. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Welcome to series 3 for Distant Worlds with an early release! This series will have more darker elements than previous two. The chapters will be release slower than usual with more work and travels during the summer months. 
> 
> Without further ado, here's chapter 1 for Fabula Nova Crystallis!

His eyes are closed and his breathing were steady as he laid back in his seat with his hands rested on the controls. He let his mind cleared and free from unwanted thoughts when he felt and hear a familiar purr. He wanted to know what happened during his sudden disappearance. Most of all, he wanted to know what's going on with Keith.  
  
Shiro trusted and believed in Keith. He saw something in Keith that his teammates has yet seen. It was small and undeveloped, but he can sensed it within Keith. He just needed guidance and a push for him to shine. Another growls and purrs came when Black showed him how much Keith has grown. How much he tries to motivate others especially himself to work as a team. To understand their roles they have yet to comprehend with sudden changes thrown at them.  
  
He understand how much they tried to stay together without him, but to see how much they struggled with their emotions about everything was still fresh. Just when they were about to feel more connected and their dynamics were sync, life just threw them another curve ball.  
  
They finally found him after so many months of searching. Not only that, Pidge found her missing brother since the Kerberos mission. It was their first time seeing Pidge cried, but more brighter after seeing Matt. Matt has changed a lot since he last saw him and can see how much he has adjusted life with the rebellion group.  
  
All of that would have caused a worthy celebration, but there was none. It was just sadness and guilt since that fateful day. The price of having Shiro and Matt back were equivalent for Keith's capture. Shiro did not want to believe Prince Lotor's words when Keith sacrificed himself willingly, but he knew Keith would do anything to protect his friends. His new rag-tag family.  
  
Black showed him what Red saw how heartbroken Keith was when Lance had supposedly died from Haggar's poison. How much guilt he had when one of Black's wing got sliced off and the lives of slaves and prisoners to lure him out and play with. And how much Keith was haunted every other nights in his dreams that he had to sleep inside of Black's cockpit or having Lance with him in his room. No one knew what dreams Keith had as he kept all of it to himself. Not even to Lance nor his Lion.  
  
What surprised Shiro the most was how close Keith and Lance were. How they became from bickering rivals to friends to establishing a relationship which was very new to both especially with Keith. Shiro knew about Keith's past so he understand how it would felt foreign to Keith. Lance was very understandable and patient with him and was willing to take it slow without scaring him.  
  
Shiro knew Lance would have the most guilt than the others. He was used for Lotor's conniving plans to kidnap Keith and it made his stomach sick when he found out about Lotor's twisted ways based from what he has heard from Princess Romelle. They all knew they had to save Keith as soon as possible, but no matter how hard they tried, it seems Lotor was one step ahead of them.  
  
His eyes opened slowly while leaning up from his seat and saw someone standing in front of Black. He looked closer and saw it was Lance. He looked mature not by only appearance, but also, by mentality. Lance has changed quite a bit when he was with  Keith. Hunk told him how Lance would helped give guidance to Keith when he was unsure or tell his thoughts straight out. He was Keith's right hand person. It was Lance who was pretty vocal about Keith as their new leader. The Lance he knew was a young, inexperience cadet and now, a bright, mature Paladin.  
  
He walked out of Black's mouth and stood beside Lance who hasn't acknowledge Shiro's presence and kept his blue eyes on Black. Lance was still in his Blue Paladin armor as they refused to change colors when they had to shuffle.  
  
"He did it on purpose."  
  
Shiro blinked and looked at Lance's side profile. "Are you talking about the last mission?"  
  
Lance nodded and took out a note from his pocket where he handed to Shiro without looking at him. Shiro snatched the note and read the short contents inside. He looked at Lance then back at the note which he crumpled it hard.  
  
"That was nothing what it came with." Lance turned his head to face Shiro. He saw a mixed of anger and fear in those blue eyes. "He's a monster. He will pay dearly for what he did to Keith."  
  
"What did he left, Lance? You never told us what you actually saw inside that room."  
  
Shiro jumped when Lance yelled out his frustration loud and fully turned to him as he hid his face on Shiro's chest. Shiro froze from the sudden action with both arms up and watched Lance pounding on his chest. He placed both hands on Lance's shoulders before wrapping around him. They stood in silence with only sounds of sniffles.  
  
"Lance..."  
  
"Shiro, he violated Keith." with another pounding while holding back his sobs with his voice trembling. "That sick, twisted Galran Prince raped him! He made damn sure I get the message loud and clear! The blood stains on the sheet. A white flower painted with his blood. His discarded armor. He was showing what he did to Keith!"  
  
Shiro bite back his tongue. This was...the information was too heavy to digest. Keith was like a younger brother to him and to hear he was sexually violated made his blood boil. He had known about Lotor's sick pleasure from Princess Romelle, but he was naive to believe it wouldn't happen to Keith. His blood went instant cold when a thought crossed his mind.

  
  
_Keith would rather die than be used against his will._

  
  
"I'm going to get Keith." Lance shook his head and pushed back to look up at Shiro. "We'll get him back and that's when we will kick Lotor's royal ass to the sun."  
  
Shiro gave a small smile and nodded. They both looked up at Black and smiled.  
  
"We should save it for the Lions especially Red."  
  
Lance chuckled softly. "I can hear her. She wants first dibs, but after I shoot off his dick."  
  
"I'm glad you both have a clear mind and same objective."  
  
Both Shiro and Lance turned to the soft speaker and saw Princess Romelle smiling at them with her hands crossed in front.  
  
"If we are to save your precious friend, then we will have to outwit Lotor. By now, your team has seen what Lotor is capable of and a fearsome opponent."  
  
"We do, but the question will be how to track his moves." Shiro said.  
  
"No." Lance looked straight in Princess Romelle's eyes. "We have to make them come to us."  
  
Romelle nodded. "He has given us an important hint to find him."  
  
"Knight of Altea. He mentioned about it."  
  
"Your Princess may have heard of it, but her trusted advisor knows the true history behind it."  
  
"How's Allura doing?" Lance asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Not too well. The longer she remains in her current state, the more she will fall into despair. I am worried about her magic aura as it resonates her feelings."  
  
Lance stepped forward. "I'll talk to her."  
  
Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me do it, Lance."  
  
He shook his head. "I have a feeling what's her mind is going through and it's better if I speak with her alone. Blue has told me of her concerns."  
  
"I will leave her in your hands then, Lance."  
  
"Thanks Shiro."  
  
"Shiro." Romelle spoke. "I wish to speak with you privately about what happened in Pollux."  
  
Lance smiled and gave a pat on Shiro's back as he walked off. He gave a low bow at Romelle and left to find Allura.  
  
"Princess Romelle, I--" Shiro stopped when he saw her hand up and walking closer to him.  
  
She stopped and looked down on his Galra arm. Her petite hands took hold on his hand and looked up at him.  
  
"Do you feel anything different, Shiro?"  
  
He shook his head. "Beside a splitting headache, I felt nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"We can't let our guard down when it comes with Haggar. What she did with you was only a beginning."  
  
"I've heard---I heard a voice in my mind. A sinister voice that sounds eerie familiar. It sounds like me, but not. It's confusing."  
  
"Shiro." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Speak with your teammates. Let them know. You don't have to fight this alone."  
  
Shiro closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Let the brother-sister combo take another look at your arm."  
  
"Thank you, Princess Romelle. For everything you have done for me."  
  
She smiled. "For you Shiro, anything."

 

* * *

  
  
Allura hugged her legs tight while burying her face in as the mice watched her with heavy concerns. She did her best to stay composed after the battle on Pollux, but it would always come to haunt in her sleep.

  
**_"We are going have to make sacrifices!"_ **  
  
**_"Allura, are you crazy?! This is Keith. How can you say that?!"_ **

  
  
  
She shook her head with another tight hug. Maybe they were right about her going crazy. Was it right for her to say those words? Was it right to sacrifice Keith's life to take down their enemies?

  
_**"Who knew you would be that cruel to sacrifice your own Paladin?"** _

  
  
  
Was she cruel? Is she going to become like them? Those monsters who took away everything she had before.

  
  
  
_**"How would your Father think of you now?"** _

  
  
  
What will her Father think of her now? He had sacrifice himself to save her and Coran. He wouldn't sacrifice anyone without hearing their convictions. Keith was....  
  
He was someone she admired whole-heartily. He was similar to her Father during his young age.  The compassion he held underneath his spitfire personality was something she was still lacking, but learning the more she was with the other Paladins. She saw their growth as young Altean children into strong warriors with hearts on their sleeve.  
  
They were--- Her thoughts interrupted when she looked up and saw a dark silhouette standing in the doorway. She flinched back and closed her eyes quick from harsh lights turned on suddenly in her room. She felt a heavy weight dropped next to her and looked up carefully while her eyes are still adjusting with the brightness of her room.  
  
"How you feelin', our pretty Princess Allura?"  
  
It was Lance of all people. She knew how close Lance was with Keith since she had helped him with his courting, but she felt he would be the one who hated her the most. She made that statement to sacrifice Keith and he called her out in front of everyone.  
  
She shook her head. Lance sighed as he watched her drown in sorrows alone. He would be in that state too after what happened, but after being with Keith and seeing how he was fighting whatever inner demon he had, Lance knew the one way to deal with this was to face it. No matter how painful it was, he knew it will never go away. His father once told him to achieve anything, one must sacrfice their own comfort to make a difference. It was something his father learned from being with mother.  
  
"My dad once told me that in order to become someone amazing, one would have to break away from their comfort zone. Spread out your wings and see everything within your own eyes and not by others."  
  
She was still quiet.  
  
"He learned a lot being with my mom. She was the greatest mother I could ever have and if she sees you like this, you better be prepare with her showering affections and wisdom!"  
  
Lance glanced over and placed his arm around her small shoulder. "One time, I moped around in my room like you are now and you know what she did? She dragged my sorry ass down the stairs, into the kitchen, and showered me in cold water like a wet dog!"  
  
He could hear a little chuckling. "Another time was when I said something so stupid without thinking and my mom got so furious that she took away everything I enjoyed and had me do chores for two weeks straight!"  
  
With a cough and clearing his throat, his voice became a pitch higher. "You will regret many things that comes out of your mouth when you are blind with emotions, but you can make up with them with your actions. Words will not go through if you can't show your sincerity."  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"You see Allura, I'm not mad at you for what you said. You did what most of us are afraid to do."  
  
"Lance..." She looked up at him with redness in her eyes. "I'm----" She threw herself at Lance and buried her face on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lance. I want to save Keith too, but I didn't want him to suffer by Lotor's hands either. I'm so sorry."  
  
He stroked her messy hair. "No, we should be apologizing to you. We shouldn't have given you the cold shoulders. You did what's best for that situation and we just blew you off. Now, we all are suffering with the thoughts of Lotor's cruel treatments on Keith."  
  
"Keith's strong."  
  
"He is for physical aspect, but not emotionally and that's what I'm worried the most."  
  
"Lance, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I should be apologizing. How can I let a pretty lady drown in sorrow without a comfort of a handsome knight? Shame on me!"  
  
Allura laughed which made Lance smiled. Her spirit has lighten up. She looked up at him while wiping her eyes and nodded. He saw her eyes brighten with determination.  
  
"It's about time we have a proper meeting and plan our next moves."  
  
"There's the Allura we all know and love."  
  
"Thank you Lance." She gave a quick peck on his cheek.  
  
Lance blinked and stood up quick with a wide cheesy smile. "Woo hoo! Sharpshooter got kissed by the princess! My life is amazing!"  
  
She chuckled as she saw him pointing his finger at her and made a cheesy bang sound with his hand tilted up as if it was shot. "I can flirt, but my special love is reserve for Keith when we get him back."  
  
She laughed with hands covering her mouth. "Of course, it would make Keith jealous."  
  
"Jealous? Maybe." Lance laughed. "But I wouldn't do anything to make him awkward. He's just a shy person."  
  
"You love him."  
  
"I do. More than anything in the universe."  
  
Allura stood up with her hands smoothing out the wrinkles of her royal dress and looked at Lance.  
  
"It's about time that Coran and I should let you all know about the history behind Knight of Altea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Unknown key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets some unexpected revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm a tease with evil cliffhangers. x3 
> 
> Plus I had to include Lotor's sword fight after watching Season 3 teaser so many times. XD. I'm excited!

Keith's violet eyes were fixated on the Galran Prince who blocked another hit with great defense move while waiting for an open opportunity to strike his opponent. The way he swung his sword with finesse while interchanging between attack and defense mode was incredible. Unlike Keith, Lotor's swings were concise and powerful without making unnecessary moves. That's what his now-tired out opponent was making while being blind with anger of not being able to make a single contact on Lotor.  
  
He wondered how sword fighting with Lotor will be. With his current state, he would lose within five strikes with luck. Lotor had years of experience with a sword than him who only started to learn when he became a Red Paladin.  
  
  
_No. I'm not a Paladin right now._  
  
  
Lotor stripped him away of his armor. Away from his teammates. Away from the Lions. Away from Lance.  
  
  
_Lance._  
  
  
It was his fault. He didn't want to live any longer. He was a curse and loveless child. The moment he felt loved and acceptance, it was snatched away within moments.  
  
First, it was his parents when they were gone. He missed them so much.  
  
Then there was Shiro. Twice. He wasn't sure how much his heart can take when he was gone for a year during the Kerberos mission and after the defeat of Zarkon. Shiro was like a brother and mentor to him.  
  
And there was Lance. The idiot who can read the atmosphere well. It was the most painful one that Keith had ever experience. He didn't know how to cope with the loss. Lance ' _died_ ' because of him.  
  
Keith thought if he just numbed all emotions and be a worthless captive, then Lotor or Haggar would killed him. He would be free. Free from hurting those he cared for. Free from whatever chain that Fate had given him. Why was he even born to bring nothing more than calamity around him?  
  
His body did a small jump and trembles when he felt a claw hand on his face. He turned his attention back to reality and saw Lotor standing in front of him with unreadable eyes. He wasn't unreadable per say, but it just that Keith does not understand Lotor's intentions most of the time.  
  
His violet eyes went to look behind Lotor and saw his Galra commander on his knees with heavy breathing and several cuts on his body. He was spared. This commander got cocky and spoke out with displeasure of Lotor taking reigns of the Galra Empire with Zarkon out of commission.  
  
"Let's go, _Keith_."  
  
The way Lotor whispered his name with subtle hints of affection and lust gave him chills down his spine. Keith gave a low head bow and was about to turn when---  
  
"Prince Lotor, I wish to dual with your human slave." said an unknown Galra soldier who walked up in the arena and bowed.  
  
Keith looked at Lotor who was standing next to him in a half turn and looking at the soldier. He noticed how small he was standing next to Lotor. He was only up to his neck, but at the same time, Lotor was consider small in Galra standards due to being part Altean.   
  
"I will have a tailor fit you later today for a proper fighting attire." Lotor didn't look at Keith when he spoke, but Keith knew it was direct to him. "I will grant your wish."  
  
Soldier bowed. "Any restrictions, sir?"  
  
"Only one." Lotor hummed and looked at Keith with a grin. "No killing. If you're able to defeat my human slave, then I will let you have fun with him."  
  
Keith's eyes narrowed at Lotor. He felt something thrust on his hand which made him down and saw his Blade of Marmora dagger. He looked up to see Lotor walking off the arena and stood near the edge with his arms behind his back with a smile. Keith took a deep breath and turned to face his opponent in his attack stance with legs bent and arms up in defense position.  
  
He wasn't sure what kind of attack style his opponent has, but if it was similar to the previous opponent, then he will have to be ready to block. This one was also huge which Keith knew he had to win this dual with wit and agility instead of strength.  
  
The moment he saw the Galra soldier took a quick step forward with his sword up in the air, he did a side step to dodge, but moved his dagger up close to his chest when the soldier did a backhand swing. He barely had a decent grip on his dagger after the strong strike. When he took three more side steps to dodge, he swung his right arm straight out and his dagger glowed bright as it transformed into a long sickle-sword.  
  
When he saw how distracted his opponent was with a shocked look, Keith ran up to him and swung his sword upwards with enough strength and leverage to knock out the weapon out of his hand. The soldier took a step back when he met the tip of Keith's sword. Those who witness the dual were shock in silence.  
  
A sound of clapping heard from behind as Keith turned to see it was Lotor who was walking towards him. He gripped the hilt of his sword hard and about to raise it up when he felt a tiny prick on the base of his neck and his sword reverted back to its dagger form. He felt the cold metal underneath his chin as his head was tilted up by the blunt side of the blade with gentle touch of its tip.  
  
"Anyone wish to dual with my human slave?" His eyes looking around and smiled when he looked back at Keith. "He may stand my side as a pretty ornament, but never underestimate the wit and strength of a Paladin of Voltron."  
  
There were loud and harsh whispers echoed around the arena. Keith glared at him with burning intent as his identity was fully exposed in the open.  
  
"The fierce, instinctive Red Paladin of Voltron, yield." in his commanding tone.  
  
Keith gave a low snarl, but reluctantly kneel down on one knee with his dagger placed on the ground next to him. His head was down, but his hand were clenching into a tight fist.  
  
"Does anyone dare to question my rightful place to rule our powerful empire?"  
  
Silence.  
  
After a few ticks, each soldiers in the arena bowed to him with great respect. They knew if Prince Lotor can capture and make a Paladin of Voltron to be on his side, then their confidences to beat Voltron would be great.  
  
Keith had gravely underestimate how great Lotor's tactical skill was.

 

* * *

  
  
"I know how you think, Keith. I can read you well like an open book." His hand touching Keith's cheek. "But I should thank you for that rash move you did. Without it, I wouldn't have have their full cooperation."  
  
Keith's snarls were muffled by the purple silk fabric tied around his mouth. Both of his wrists were bind and tied up over his head with a long chain hung up on the ceiling while he was straddled over Lotor's lap. He struggled with the binding on his wrists.  
  
"You are still full of fire. That's good. I will enjoy taming you."  
  
His hand caressing along the right side of his body as he felt small tremors and his little squirms especially when he rocked his hip. The way Keith swayed his his body was enticing and quite sexy. By now, Lotor knew which parts on Keith's body can bring him great arousal. He smirked when he felt his hard erection on his lap and seeing Keith's flush look when he caught himself and looking away.  
  
He wondered how long Keith will last before he begins to beg for release as he moved his hand over Keith's bulge and made gentle strokes. Keith mewled.  
  
  
_Ah._ A thought hit in Lotor's mind.  
  
  
"Your mother was a descendant of a great warrior with greater intelligence. Her descendant was fierce and yet, gentle like a lioness. She was the prime example of what a Red Paladin is."  
  
Keith was trying to pay attention to what he was saying, but failed when the strokes over his hard cock went a notch slower. He was closing eyes with painful whimpering sounds of much needed release.  
  
"I wish I could have met her. She was spoke with great respect and love from my mother."  
  
Lotor stopped and placed a finger on Keith's neck. His finger did soft upward strokes. "Oh yes, did you know she used to be my Father's lover before the war broke out?  
  
It was a small head shook, but Keith was taken back with the bits of information that Lotor was telling him.  
  
"She was a halfing such as I so it would explain your current condition. But," He grabbed Keith's chin and pulled him close to his face. "what I want to know was how she was able to hide the Blue Lion and her existence on your planet with such primitive technology for 10,000 years that went undetected by us."  
  
His thumb traced along the fabric as if he was admiring it.  
  
"However, you might hold the key to end this overdue story."  
  
He pulled the fabric down from Keith's mouth and placed his hand on the back of his neck, Lotor pulled him in for a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> The closest weapon I can describe for when the Blade of Marmora dagger transforms was a Khopesh, a sickle-sword.


	3. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Shiro's twin and Keith's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I was supposed to have this up yesterday but work had completely drained me. I apologize! Plus, I had to do some revision of this chapter, but here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Keith was tired. Less on the physical aspect, more on the emotional scale. Lotor was more talkative whenever they had sex especially when he spoke about his and Keith's heritage.  
  
His only knowledge about his mother was that she had the dagger from Blade of Marmora which meant she would be part of them. He tried asking Kolivan, but he was tight-lip about it as he would used 'I do not know' or 'When the time comes' as his one of many reasons.

  
  
_**"Your mother was the prime example of what a Red Paladin is."**_  
  
  
  
Was she really the former Red Paladin like him? Or was it his great-great grandmother? He wasn't sure. If the Galras and Alteans have live longer, does it apply to his own mother? Has she lived longer on Earth than he can imagine? How did she met his dad?  
  
One answer spawned to several more questions. All Keith wanted to know is where he stands of being born into this universe. His father always told him that everyone has a purpose in life and whatever it is, it will show itself in more ways than one.  
  
He was one of the few top class fighter pilots in his class at the Garrison. He thought he would be able to fly high like Shiro who was his mentor and brother to him. That wasn't the case when Kerberos Mission happened and he got kicked out.  
  
He knew he was born to fight. It was just in his genes which he found out it was from his mother's side. He became the Red Paladin of Voltron, Defenders of the Universe after they had rescue Shiro and found the Blue Lion. For a long while, he had sense the strange power when he was living in the shack. He never did understand how and why it happened, but something pricked in his mind. To nudge him.  
  
It was the Blue Lion who had been calling him. He didn't understand why she didn't showed herself until he had the others especially Lance with him. Was she waiting for Lance? If so, why didn't she called him out instead of Keith?  
  
Was it because he still have some linger connection to the Blue Lion when his ancestor came to Earth ten thousand years ago? Why Earth? Was it because it was far, far away from Zarkon's reach? The unknown, primitive planet with more body of waters than land masses.  
  
Fate must been enjoying as Keith's life was nothing more of a puppet for their amusement. Just when he was able to pick up some pieces to his puzzled life, they shattered it when Lotor quietly came into picture. Everything that Keith had built with his own two hands when Shiro was gone again came tumbling down like a Jenga tower. Lotor knew when to pluck out each important piece out of Keith's life until he falls.  
  
And fell he did.  
  
Slave? Prisoner? That's what the Galra soldiers had been viewing him as. That's what Lotor had wanted them to view him as. There are times when he had to play the part of the Prince's personal servant, but majority of the time, he just stood pretty and within sight of Lotor with his meetings. Keith was never left alone except for bathroom breaks and resting time.  
  
He knew meetings were boring since all they do is bicker one another when they can't seem to agree and need Lotor's opinion to be their deciding factor. He could tell when Lotor was bored whenever he leaned back on his chair with his hands interlocked and placed over his lap.  
  
The only time he knew when something gets Lotor's attention was when he sat up close with hands interlocking and both elbows resting on the table. It was also when Lotor would speak up. It was something Keith had noticed when he tries to ignore stares from the other Galra high ranks. Some were disgusted by presence while others just ignore him if he's not going to interrupt the meeting. There are very few brave souls who looked at him differently. He swore he saw some were undressing him with their yellow eyes.  
  
Somehow, it pleases Lotor whenever Keith gave his full attention to him. He wonders if it was one of unknown reasons why he had to attend meetings with him. To see how Keith will react with many different attentions.  
  
However, whenever it was just the two of them alone, he was nothing more than a prisoner to Lotor's sexual desires. Lotor has said a few times of how much he enjoyed playing with Keith than those he has within his harem. There were many possible options of sexual foreplay Lotor wanted to try without worrying about Keith getting pregnant.

There will be times when Keith's body could have some proper resting time after few straight nights of sex. If it was gentle, then they would have multiple sex within a day. If it was hard, then he knew his whole body will be sore and bleed until a Druid is required to heal him. He still have some scars healing from when he had given up on living.  
  
There were rumors about Prince Lotor not attending to his harem ever since he acquired the Red Paladin. Of course, the Prince never did confirm nor deny the rumors. He just smiled when some poor souls dare to question him. The only other souls who knew the truth was Haggar and few of her Druids. Lotor would openly show his twisted affection in front of Haggar when it was just the three of them just like now.  
  
Keith wasn't sure where he was, but by the looks of his surroundings, he must be in one of Haggar's personal labs. It was eerie dark and cold like space which didn't help that his body was shivering from the lack of fabrics.  
  
But his attention went straight towards the big glass cylinder filled with aqua-colored liquid and lines of tubes and wires inside. There was someone in there, but the bubbles had been blocking his view and who or what ever it is, it had its head down.  
  
Haggar stood near a small control panel that was near the big cylinder as she just watched until she placed her hand on the panel. The bubbles had stopped appearing and slowly, the wires were disconnected from it one-by-one. Keith hugged himself tightly as he moved closer to see. He felt something pulling him towards the container.  
  
He paused within a few steps. It can't be. His eyes are playing tricks with him. This can't be real.  
  
“How---how? That’s impossible… Shi-ro?”  
  
Keith shook his head. _No, it can't be Shiro._ Not the Shiro he knew.  
  
It was someone else who looked like Shiro. Someone he had seen a few times whenever Shiro made his video calls to. Someone he thought had died with his father or that's what he has been told. He never knew what actually happened to him. Not even Shiro knew.  
  
"No... It can't be real..."  
  
Lotor strolled up silently behind Keith, wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and rest his chin on his shoulder.  
  
“Can you the similarities? Just a few subtle changes to differentiate.”  
  
“He was….. I was told he was dead….”  
  
“No Keith." Lotor chuckled. "He was receiving the best care by Haggar.”  
  
Then the Shiro in his dreams wasn't the same Shiro who was the Black Paladin. It was _him_.

  
**_"I've come for you."_ **

  
Keith's eyes widen when a faint voice in his mind. _No no no..._  
  
"It seems he will be awaken today.”  
  
Before Keith can speak another word, Lotor released his hold and pushed him forward as the container spewed out white smokes. Keith stumbled, but shield himself when he came too close to the container. His violet eyes watched as dark silhouette hopped out of the container as if it wasn't in there long and began walking towards him through the fog of smoke.  
  
The figure stopped right in front of Keith and glanced down at him with an eerie smile. His large hand reached out and cupped Keith’s chin, forcing him to look up.  
  
“Long time no see. You have grown quite pretty." He paused. "Just like your mother.”

That's impossible. How did he knew what his mother looked like? When did he met his mother? He can't even remember what his mother looked like because his father told him that his mother took the only photo they had all three of them together with her along with his baby picture.  
  
“Ry—-Ryou….” His words came out stuttering and his body trembling from staring at those soulless yellow eyes. He remembered them being grayish and full of life like Shiro.  
  
His mouth curved up on one side. His thumb traced along Keith’s lower lip as he was admiring the soft touch.  
  
“I prefer Kuro, A-ki-ra.”  
  
Keith's pupils dilated and his mind was now being bombarded with images of the past. His times with his father. With Shiro. And the forgotten times with Shiro's twin brother, Ryou.  
  
He gasped as his whole body tilted back on one particular memory. The memory of his father and a faceless woman whom he believed it was his mother. He was only five at that time. He had vague, hazy memories of her, but his father kept saying that Keith was a splitting image of her.

 

 

 

> _"Sweetheart, I think the name Keith is fine. You were fine with it when he was born."_  
>    
>  _"I like Akira better! I want to name him Akira! We are naming him Akira!"_  
>    
>  _"Okay okay. How about this? We can give him a middle name so he can choose how he wanted to be called."_  
>    
>  _"Hmm... I want his last name to be Kogane too."_  
>    
>  _"But sweetheart, why not my last name? Why all the Japanese names?"_  
>    
>  _"Because I want to give our son a good meaning to his name. Excuse me? I was raised in Japan. So of course I want him to have a Japanese name!"_  
>    
>  _"He does have a good meaning to his name."_  
>    
>  _"I'm starting to doubt your thoughts now."_  
>    
>  _"Don't be mean." He pouted. "Just hear it out. Keith Akira Kogane. How does that sound?"_  
>    
>  _She chuckled. "I was right in choosing you, you silly man."_
> 
> _"Okay. We'll go to the closest county office to register his new name tomorrow morning."_
> 
> _"No! Let's do it now!" She giggled._

  
  
  
Tears slipped out. Beside his mother, Ryou was the only other person who would called him Akira. Shiro knew his name, but he got used calling him Keith. It was one of Keith's main indication of telling the two apart. Why did they make him remember the painful memory now?  
  
  
"Mother..." Keith called out for her with his hand up in the air.  
  
Someone with cold hand grabbed and lowered close to the person's chest.  
  
"If it makes you happy"  
  
The sounds were low and his vision became soft blurs. His eyes felt heavy to stay open and his mind wanted to shut down completely.  
  
"your mother is still alive."  
  
Keith passed out, but he was able to hear the last sentence.  
  
His mother was alive. Somewhere in the universe. He wonders if she still has the heart to look for him after all these years.  
  
He wonders if he was still consider her son.

  
  
  
_Mother, where are you?_

 

* * *

  
  
  
Kolivan has met many Galras. There were so few who can out strength him such as Zarkon, but his heir, Prince Lotor can outwit him. They were dangerous Father-Son combo for the universe.  
  
However, there was was another family duo that can intimidate Kolivan that just one was enough to make him feel like a cub and he was going to meet this intimidating Galra after several years of silent contact.  
  
This wasn't a good sign if this Galra had came out of her quiet missions. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
It was a stern, commanding voice. He placed his hand on the pad as the door swooshed open and stepped inside the room. It was somewhat lavish room as it was decorated with hues of red and black. His eyes saw an old framed picture near a small table next to the bed. It was a family of picture of three human species from what he can tell from his spot.  
  
He recognized one of the three humans in the picture immediately.  
  
"Please sit, Kolivan." The Galra spoke.  
  
Kolivan gave a low head bow and took his seating across from the Galra. She hasn't age the last time he had seen her except for few physical changes along with her wardrobes. She was staring at a small framed picture similar to the one he saw earlier. He could see the softness of her eyes which he rarely sees from her.  
  
"I've heard some good news, Kolivan. I want to congratulate you personally."  
  
She spoke soft and deep with every words enunciate in clarity, but kept her gaze at the picture in her hand.  
  
"Thank you. Blade of Marmora only assisted in battle. It was the Paladins of Voltron who took down Emperor Zarkon."  
  
He saw a small twitch from her index finger.  
  
"I've read your report about one of the Paladins holds the blade and took part of the trials."  
  
"Yes. It was the Red Paladin."  
  
She placed the picture faced down on her lap. She stares at Kolivan straight in his eyes.  
  
She was strikingly beautiful and deadly. Her long, straight red hair cascaded up to her chest area. Her lips were black like the clothes she was wearing. A plunge midriff shirt with long tight pant kissing her curve frame from the waist down. Her boots went up to her calves. Her arms were covered 3/4 lengths with black gloves and a cape draped over her shoulder. She had a black collar band around her neck.  
  
She looked like a Gothic Princess with pointy ears and long, sharp nails.  
  
"I heard unpleasant rumors about the Red Paladin as a prisoner to Zarkon's son. Is it true, Kolivan?"  
  
He nodded. His spies had given him scarce reports of the Red Paladin's well-being. It seems Prince Lotor was careful in his actions after the downfall of his father.  
  
"Yes. I have some scarce reports from the spies inside. He has been spotted many times accompanying Zarkon's son anywhere he goes. There are times that a druid would be with him. He was never left alone except for his own chamber."  
  
"I've heard about Zarkon's son has some unsavory past times."  
  
He could hear a hint of malice in her tone of voice. She was not very pleased and receiving her wrath will not be pleasant.  
  
"Yes, it is true."  
  
"Have you been able to track Prince Lotor's exact location?"  
  
He shook his head. "He has been cautious with revealing his current location."  
  
"Kolivan, I want to meet Princess Allura and her Paladins."  
  
"I will set up a meeting immediately." His head bowed. "Forgive my intrusion, Lady Merla. May I speak something personal?"  
  
Merla flipped the picture over on her lap with fingers gently tracing down a few times.  
  
"You may speak, Kolivan."  
  
"Why did you leave your blade behind?"  
  
Her fingers paused midway.  
  
"If you wished for his safety, you shouldn't have left the blade behind."  
  
"I must as long the Blue Lion remains on Earth. It was his only protection if ever the Galra Empire finds about its location."  
  
"He was searching for answers. He gave up finding out about your existence over saving the universe as a Paladin."  
  
She gave a small smile. "Sounds like an idiot man I knew long ago. I see you knew about us?"  
  
Kolivan shook his head. "I just placed the pieces together just a moment ago. He would be a splitting image of you if he was in his Galra form."  
  
"I see. The magic is still strong within him."  
  
"Lady Merla, what--"  
  
She held up her hand. "Speak no more, Kolivan. All questions will be answer once I speak with Princess Allura and her Paladins."  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
Merla glanced down at the picture again. It was a picture of a small chubby baby. The baby had pale lavender flesh tone with small fluffy ears and cute button nose. He was wearing a cute onesie that was all red with words "Mommy's Lil' Warrior". It had a small cute drawing of a baby lion at the end of the words.

  
  
_I will bring you back home, Akira. No one messes with my son and gets away from my wrath._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> This is [Merla](https://d1466nnw0ex81e.cloudfront.net/n_iv/600/922969.jpg) who I am basing on her Devil's Due comic look as Keith's mother and this is [her voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vjOEZE9EAE) I tried to describe when she speaks.


	4. Meet your match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's first talk with Keith's mother.
> 
> Lotor's true intention revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I had to get this chapter up before Season 3 airs which I wanted to introduce the female Generals, but no speaking parts yet. I'm going by what I remembered from watching a sneak preview of Episode 1 and trailers. ^^
> 
> Sorry for not updating last week. My priorities has been off and work was also stressful. Thank you all for your patience!

Lance felt something heavy in his throat when he tried to gulp nervously. He believed his mother was the scariest woman in the world, but the female Galra sitting in front of him took the crown for the universe. She was relaxing with her legs crossed with one in a swinging motion and her cheek resting on her fingers as she was staring at a small picture.  
  
He had a feeling it would be a picture of someone dear to her like a lover or a child. When his thoughts came across on the child part, he can't help, but noticed the some similarities with a certain missing person.

  
  
_Keith._

  
  
His heart aches with every waking thoughts of his boyfriend and the painful reminder that Keith was in the hands of a monster. He wanted him back safe in his arms and give him many kisses and cuddles.  
  
She placed the picture back inside of her cleavage. She stared at the Blue Paladin with analyzing eyes. It only made Lance want to cower in Blue’s cockpit and then find the nearest wormhole to jump because he doesn’t understand why the female Galra was staring at him like that.  
  
And he wasn’t even flirting at her. There was something about her that tells him not to get on her bad side. He gulped again. Why was he alone with her in the first place?

  
  
_Oh yeah. She wanted a private chat with him, but what?_

  
  
Lance remembered how they got a message from Kolivan and asked for an urgent meeting since there was someone of important requested their audience. They were surprised and Allura agreed to the meeting.  
  
What they didn't expect was meeting a female Galra. They have never seen a female Galra before and they all stood shock minus Coran and Allura. She was a total babe who can kick anyone's ass with those wicked boots. There was a strong authoritative aura surrounding her commanding presence.  
  
She made Allura's presence like a child. Kolivan introduced her name as Lady Merla. Not much of an introduction, but just by looking at her and the way Kolivan had acted, she was someone with same status like Princess Allura or higher.  
  
It was then Shiro spoke up.  
  
"Lady...Merla? As in K--" His words stopped when he saw her hand up and shook her head.  
  
She looked at the Blue Paladin with doubts in her eyes. "If you don't mind Princess Allura," her voice was rich like silk, "I wish to speak with the Blue Paladin privately."  
  
Allura nodded in permission when Lance glanced back her before turning his attention back at Lady Merla. He was confused as hell to what she wanted to talk about, but whatever it is, he doesn't want to be alone with her. He doesn't even know her and yet, he had some suspicion that she knew about him. He swallowed his ever growing fear and nervousness when he gave a low bow and escorted her to the nearest unoccupied room.    
  
And hence, here he was in a room with a gorgeous female and he had zero comments to say whenever he sees anyone pretty. He took a deep breath.  
  
“You must be Keith’s mother.”  
  
It was more of a statement than a question. He was certain based on his instinct and the way Shiro had looked at her. It looked like Shiro had seen a ghost and when he spoke, she hushed him.  
  
She smiled. “I’m surprise he chose you over Takashi, but I can see why with that quick mind and a pretty face. However…”  
  
Merla moved in closer with her hand touching on his cheek with her fingers tracing along his jawline. She leaned close to his ears and whispered.  
  
“I don’t approve of you.” Her eyes narrowed and glared at his side profile. “You have the same womanizing quality as Zarkon’s son, but without being despicable.”  
  
He was being judged and compared to the despicable Lotor. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"You may not approve of me, but I will not be insulted by being compared to that monster. My love for Keith is with pure and genuine intention for his happiness."  
  
His fingers wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes glanced down at the action.  
  
"Keith is the love and rival of my life and there's nothing more in life than I want is to have him back here safe with us."  
  
She pulled his hand away and sat back at her chair which Lance did the same. The room was filled with heavy silence and tension was thick like tar.  
  
What his mother told him if he ever found the person he loves and met the mother, he was to show his pride and when push to shove, to prove their love. He was so blessed to have his mother who had helped him deal with these situations one after another.  
  
He saw a smile crept up on the side of her mouth. He wasn't sure if that's a good or bad thing.  
  
"You pilot the Red Lion, are you not?"  
  
Lance blinked and gave a slow nod. _How did she know?!_  
  
"How did you know?" His voice finally croak when he spoke up.  
  
"We will speak more later." She stood up and turned towards the door, but stopped midway. "I just want to see what kind of person that Keith had chosen." Her eyes glanced up and down at Lance who stood up afterwards. "His choice wasn't too far from the apple just like his father."  
  
And she left as Lance plopped himself down on the chair again. He never thought he would meet Keith's mother when he had very little knowledge about her. What's worse is that Keith doesn't even know his mother was alive.   
  
At least, the age old question of where Keith got his good looks from was answered.  
  
"I will find you, Keith. I swear on my life that you will be reunite with your mother."

 

* * *

   
  
  
Red female Galra chuckled like a child as she watched the scenes with some interest. Another female Galra stood next to her with a mask covering her entire face and scruffy blue cat resting on her shoulder. Another chuckling escaped as they watched the Red Paladin battling with a burly Galra soldier who wanted a duel.  
  
So far, Keith was having a slight issue of knocking down the Galra who was the size and weight of a space comet. His practice sword hardly made a dent on the Galra's armor. Keith took a step back and bend back quick to avoid another horizontal slash.  
  
Keith's new armor that Lotor had requested for gave enough protection from scratches especially his chest area as the Galra seems to aim for. It made similar to Lotor's armor except the color scheme were made to match his Paladin armor. Only major difference was the symbol on his chest. It was the Galra Empire insignia.  
  
The masked Galra cocked her head when her blue cat jumped down from her shoulder. It was walking towards the battle area and sat down near the edge of the ring.  
  
He was trying to tired out the burly Galra by dodging and making him do unnecessary swings. So far, it has been working until his opponent's weapon slammed down hard on the ground and swung up quickly as dust and tiny debris had fog up his peripheral vision.  
  
The idiot made his battle sounds as Keith closed his eyes and did a mash dash and slide between wide gaps between his legs as he made quick movements of getting up and knocking out its weapon with strong force when his opponent turned around. It made his opponent howled in pain and was seeing red as he tried to grab Keith with bare arms.  
  
Keith dodged with side steps knowing what will happened if he was caught in those strong arms. When it lounged down at him like a huge angry bear, Keith ducked underneath his arms and tried to knock him out by slamming the hilt of his sword on the back of his neck.  
  
The red female Galra whistled low with some appreciation as she and her partner were ordered by Prince Lotor to keep watch on his special prisoner and take whatever actions they see as fit if any pathetic fools tries to make unnecessary harm against the Red Paladin without Prince Lotor’s consent.   
  
Keith took a couple steps back with heavy breathing as he watched his opponent fall down on his stomach with loud growls. He wiped off the sweats from his face. For the first time since his captivity, it felt good to release some of his steam and getting decent practices since his opponents are not automatic bots.  
  
His moments of rest was gone when he heard screeching sounds from the blue cat who was standing up straight and hissing at something in front. Keith barely had time to draw his sword when he felt strong grip around his neck from the back and his body lifted up from the ground. He growled as he spun his sword back with the tip facing his opponent and stabbed him in the stomach.  
  
It didn't lessen the grip at all. Keith could hear little crunch sounds of his bone cracking under tight pressure and his oxygen supply was cutting quick. He was losing his conscience until he felt he was falling and landing on something firm. His violet eyes glanced with messy blurs to see something thick and sharp sticking out of the burly Galra's chest.  
  
He heard small child-like chuckles before passing out.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Keith groaned when his eyes fluttered to open and looking around his surrounding with hazy vision until he saw a blurry blob in front of him. He blinked to clear out the blurs and felt a gentle touch on his cheek. He moaned to the touch.  
  
"You did well."  
  
He heard in muffling sound. He was still drowsy and felt like his brain was split in two. What happened? He vaguely remember not having any injuries to the head so why does it felt like he did?  
  
A kiss on his forehead.  
  
"You were healed by a druid and feeling its side-effects."  
  
He was healed by a druid? Somehow, Keith preferred the ancient Altean healing pod over this. He felt very nauseous.  
  
"Rest up, Keith. You will feel better after a good night's rest."  
  
Keith didn't want to argue and just nod his head when he closed his eyes. His breathing was steady and within moments, he went into deep slumber.  
  
Lotor just watched and grinned at Keith's sleeping face. His fingers traced along his cheek and down to his neck, but what got his utmost attention were little splotches of purple etched on Keith's pale flesh when the druid was healing Keith.  
  
This only confirmed his suspicion more about the Red Paladin. His determination to convince Keith to join his side on his own volition only grew more.  
  
He smirked. By the time Voltron have found their exact location, it will be too late. Keith will pledge his loyalty and serve beside him with his new reigning empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
